


To Feel Loved

by Ieznos



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friend Fluff, Friends are the only love you need, M/M, Multi, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieznos/pseuds/Ieznos
Summary: Someone wants to bring the best Valentine's Day ever to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, but is keeping their identity a secret.Unbeknownst to the students, their mystery cupid is closer than they think.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worldsgreatestnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/gifts).



> No beta reader we publish our crap writing like men
> 
> I wrote this one day. No regrets.

Valentine’s Day at the Xavier School was certainly shaping up to be an event this year. It was two weeks before the day when students woke up to an unexpected surprise. Envelopes had been taped on the walls next to every bedroom, with names of the residents written in sharpie on them. Everybody got their own envelope, and every door got a hot pink index card taped above the handle. All of the cards said the same thing: 

 

**'Happy Valentine’s Day!**

**Rules:**

**1.) Leave the envelope next to your door up until Valentine’s Day**

**2.) Write a nice note for someone in your hall, or make them a valentine and put it in their envelope!**

**3.) Friends deserve valentines too!**

**4.) No mean notes! Spread positivity!**

**Have fun!** ' 

 

At first, everyone had assumed the professor had done it as a little game for students, to help make it fair for those who wouldn't normally get a valentine. Except, by the end of the week it had become common knowledge that Charles hadn't been the one to put up the envelopes. Now it was two games in one: making valentines and figuring out the mastermind behind it all. 

 

"It's gotta be the professor, he's just lying about not knowing who did it!" Scott insisted. The group of friends was lounging around outside, gathered next to a large tree to discuss their guesses of the mystery cupid’s identity. Warren and Kurt preferred to sit on the branches, while Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Jubilee would all sit on the grass below it. Peter was the only one that varied in where he sat, but last time he fell out of the tree when Kurt bamf’d next to him with no warning so he was 'grounded' for the next few weeks at least. 

 

"No way, the professor would have just owned up to it! Why would he lie about not doing it, what's the gain?" Jubilee countered, looking up from where she was decorating one of her valentines. She had decided to go all out and make every student a card for the event, even if they were only basic puns on an index card. 

 

"Maybe to try and make it feel more...fun? If the professor did it, then it would feel required, but if a student did it then it makes it seem more voluntary, I guess." Ororo added in her opinion. 

 

Jean shook her head. "All I know is that the professor isn't lying from what I could see in his head when I asked him. Someone else did it." 

 

The group spent the rest of the afternoon arguing over whom the culprit was with little to show for it. 

 

“It has to be Hank so he has an excuse to give Raven a valentine,” Warren argues.

 

“A nameless new student did it, knowing no one would suspect them?” Kurt suggests. 

 

“It's gotta be Erik, so when he sneaks back on the 14th to give Charles a valentine, he can look super great!” Jubilee insists.  

 

If anyone noticed that Peter stayed oddly quiet during the whole debate, then they didn't say anything. 

 

\---

 

It was February 13th and the school was buzzing despite it being a Monday morning. Friends hid Valentines cards they made for each other to keep them a surprise until tomorrow, couples teased each other with guesses of their gifts, and Peter was nowhere to be found. 

 

"He'll be back by tomorrow, he said he was going home to visit his sisters and exchange ‘Galentines’ with them or something." Warren explained once people started to notice his absence. 

 

"Who exchanges Valentines with their siblings?" Scott asked 

 

"I don't even know what a Galentine is. Maybe it's a twin thing. " 

 

No one thought much of it, and went back to preparing their own valentines for tomorrow. Peter ran off all the time, but as long as he was back by tomorrow then it wouldn't be a big deal. 

 

\-- 

 

Peter was most definitely back by tomorrow. He quietly zoomed through the mansion at the stroke of midnight, placing his own custom cards in all of the envelopes. Just like Jubilee, he'd made cards for everyone staying at the school, complete with little pieces of candy that fit awkwardly inside of the paper envelopes. 

 

By the time students started to stumble out of their rooms at 7am, the entire mansion was covered in decorations for the holiday. Pink paper hearts twirled in the air, connected to the ceilings with string and tape. Red and white streamers were wound through the banisters on the staircases, and every vase in the house had been filled with different colored flowers. It was a lot to take in considering most students were too afraid to touch the posh decor for fear of breaking something priceless. 

 

"Jean! You have to find out who did this!!" Jubilee squealed as soon as she stepped outside that morning. "I don't care if you have to read every mind in the school, come on, this is amazing! " 

 

"You know I'm not supposed to be looking in people's heads without permission." Jean chastised, dragging Jubilee downstairs by the arm so they could get food while the others were distracted. 

 

Peter cut them off at the bottom of the stairs with a cheery "Happy Valentine's Day!" and shoving things into their arms. Jubilee got a silver sparkly stuffed bear holding a red heart, while Jean got a blank red journal and a rose.

 

"Sorry Jean, I didn't really know what to get you, but I figured you liked to write a lot and needed a new journal for that but I didn't know what style you wanted and did you know there's like a million different kinds of journals and they're all different colors and papers and then there was something about _line widths_ and I just grabbed a random one but it's Valentine’s Day so like I couldn't just give you a blank journal that's so _lame_ but if I got you something else I'm pretty sure Scott would kill me so I just got a flower and my sister said-" 

 

"Peter, its perfect. Thank you." Jean cut him off with a fond smile, while Jubilee threw her arms around his neck in a hug. 

 

"You big dork! Your gift is still in our room, we'll have to get it to you after breakfast!" 

 

"Don't worry, I'll be busy making other deliveries until then." 

 

His next stop was Scott, who got a pack of pencils decorated in little hearts and an apple. "Because you're the apple of my _eye_." Peter explained. 

 

Scott threw a chocolate bar at him with slightly more force than necessary and told him to buzz off. 

 

For Ororo, he got a box of chocolate covered strawberries. The top originally had "Succulent Sweets" printed on top of it, but Peter had scratched it out so only "Succ" remained. Ororo didn't understand the joke, but Peter was laughing too hard to explain. In return, she fished a pack of pixie stix out of her backpack and handed them to Peter. 

 

He downed half of them almost immediately, which probably wasn't good since Hank told him he didn't need a lot of sugar in his system, but screw it the whole point of Valentine’s Day was to eat candy. 

 

It took almost an hour for Peter to distribute the rest of his gifts. 

 

Kurt got a jar of honey 'since you’re so sweet.'

 

Raven got a kaleidoscope 'because I never know what you want and it looks cool, if you don't want it give it back!' 

 

Hank got a pair of large gloves 'so you can use them for socks or something, that's gotta be uncomfortable man.'

 

Charles got a pear 'because I already gave Scott an apple okay, everyone needed a unique gift and the joke worked better with him.' 

 

In return he'd gotten candy, an empty threat, vitamins to help counter all the sugar he'd be consuming today, and a 'Peter I don't even like pears.' 

 

He was finally able to track down Warren, who was still asleep, to give his last (and most important) gift for the day. It took a lot of jumping and yelling on Peter's part before Warren finally cracked an eye open to glare at the man currently sitting on his back. 

 

"Can I help you?" He asked groggily, wings fluttering in annoyance. 

 

"Its Valentine’s Day, Warren! Get up!" Peter announced, pressing a stuffed owl onto Warren's face. It was white, with big brown eyes and a note taped to the front of it that said 'Guess WHO loves you!' Followed by a slew of hearts drawn in red marker. 

 

 

 

"Christ..." The winged mutant groaned, shoving his face back into his pillow. Peter flopped down on his back beside him, staring at the other expectantly. 

 

"Sooo....what'd you get me?" 

 

"Nothing, I hate you." 

 

"Boo hiss, you had to get up sooner or later." 

 

"It could've been so much later!" Came the muffled reply. With a mighty heave, Warren pulled himself out of bed and over to his dresser, wings dragging on the ground behind him. After a bit of digging around he pulled out a plastic bag and tossed it over to Peter, who had moved to sit at the edge of the bed. 

 

"They're real flight goggles." Warren explained, as Peter pulled the accessory out of the bag. "They aren't as pretty looking as yours, but they're going to hold up a lot better. The ones you use now are...getting kinda ratty. These ones will be better in a battle." 

 

It was true his goggles had frayed a little on the edges, but Peter didn't think anyone had noticed it. He could feel his face splitting in half with a grin. 

 

"Aw, Warren, you _do_ love me!" he cried, flinging himself at the other man to catch him in a crushing hug. Warren's wings beat wildly behind him as Peter pressed an exaggerated sloppy kiss onto his cheek. 

 

"Don't you have a school of people to go bother? Don't think I don't know you set up this little Valentine game! You aren't that slick! Go away before I decide to tell everyone who our resident Cupid is!" Shoving the cackling speedster away, Warren tossed a paper ball in his direction as Peter zipped away. If Warren kept the stuffed owl on his bed for the rest of his life then Peter didn't have to know. 

 

\-- 

 

The rest of the day was spent with the group of friends lounging around together, painting nails and watching all of the 'romantic' specials on TV. Jean and Jubilee had combined funds and got Peter a nice gift basket with fancy hot chocolate mixes and cinnamon sticks they presented to him that evening. He immediately tore into it, of course, and soon everyone had a mug of hot chocolate to warm them against the chilly February night. 

 

It was a silent agreement that this had been the best Valentine's Day any of them had ever had, and that they definitely had to do this again next year.

 

"Whoever the mastermind behind the envelopes was, I hope they do it again next year! I'd never have gotten 23 cards without them!" Jubilee gushed, trying to align all of her little cards in a scrapbook. It was a new hobby she was trying out, and the results were turning out pretty good.

 

Warren shot Peter a knowing look, who countered by sticking his tongue out like a five year old. "I'm sure they'll do it again, everyone had fun after all." 

 

"I still say it was Hank." 

 

"I can't believe Erik didn't show up to proclaim his undying love." 

 

"I can't believe no one took credit for this." 

 

As the friendly bickering carried through the night, Peter knew he'd made a good choice in putting so much effort into the holiday. He knew how much it sucked to not have a valentine, to spend the day looking at happy couples and feeling even more like a freak than normal. It had been an impulsive decision to set everything up, but in the end he finally did have a happy Valentine's Day. 

 

He felt....loved. 

 


End file.
